


Another Thorough Lashing

by Epicurus



Series: A Thorough Lashing [2]
Category: Advance Wars
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Dom/sub, F/F, Fisting, Kissing, Military Academy, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicurus/pseuds/Epicurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lash encourages her lover Sonja to pursue her fantasies about Sami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Shower

“Ugh, how do you get such good scores!” demanded Sami. 

“It’s called ‘studying’,” Sonja replied, with a touch of haughtiness. She doted over the circled 98% on her military tactics paper, while Sami hunched over her much more humble 65%. “You should try it some time.”

“You should try it some time,” repeated Sami with a sneering, mocking tone. 

“Very mature,” Sonja said. “A model upperclasswoman.”

“I’ll show you good role-model,” Sami said. She nabbed the back of Sonja’s military tunic and pulled her into a headlock. Sonja could do little to resist the taller, stronger woman.

“Noooooo, stop!” Sonja pleaded as Sami held her with one arm and mushed up her braided hair with the other. She was acutely aware of Sami’s close physical presence; in particular she could feel the lack of bra underneath the tight white sports top that Sami wore. 

“Say, ‘Uncle’!” Sami said, digging her knuckles into Sonja’s scalp.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Sonja cried. She managed to free herself just enough to get the leverage to drive her elbow into Sami’s stomach. The pain was enough to make Sami let go, but her smile didn’t disappear.

“Jerk,” Sonja said, holding her bruised head. She silently hoped that Sami dismissed her heavy breathing and scarlet color as embarrassment.

“Sorry, you just have a very noogie-able head,” Sami said. 

Sonja meant to whip back a witty retort, but her mind was hazy with... thoughts.

“Hey, are you beating up on my sub without my permission?” shouted Lash. She descended from the sky in atop a disc-shaped flying machine. Fresh-cut grass and loose leaves buffeted the pair as Lash landed. She stepped off and took a seat at the picnic bench beside Sami and Sonja. “Sup, nerds.”

“Hello, Lash,” said Sami with little-disguised disdain. 

“Lash, please don’t call me that in public,” Sonja said, still frazzled.

“What public? Its only us and Miss March here.”

“My name is Sami.” 

“My condolences,” Lash said. 

Before Sami could quite work up the words to yell at Lash, a mechanical arm sprung out from underneath Lash’s large brown coat, nabbing the sheet of paper from Sami’s hand. “Hey!”

“Sixty-five percent?” Lash said, examining the test. “I guess I have to take back that ‘nerd’ comment. Unless you’re just a different kind of nerd? Do you collect figurines? Maybe baseball cards? Is there anything valuable or is it just worth nerd cred?”

Sami started to get up, but Sonja grabbed her arm earnestly. “Please don’t,” she said, with concern. Sami sat back down, certain that Sonja was just pleading for the safety of her girlfriend. In reality, Sonja was worried for the kind of malicious device Lash might deploy in self-defense.

Sami brushed off the insult. “Look, I just don’t see the point of all this planning and research stuff. Combat is never clear cut anyway. Keeping cool under pressure and being able to improvise are more important, and I have that down pat.”

Sonja snorted. “You know, you can just ask me to help you study, instead of coming up with ridiculous excuses.”

“They aren’t excuses!” Sami said, although some red did start showing on her cheeks. 

Lash looked at the two of them thoughtfully. “Hmm, you know Sonja, I didn’t see it before, but I guess you’re right, she is pretty cute sometimes.”

Both turned to Lash, Sami in surprise, Sonja in pure horror. 

“S-she means cute as in like, you know, like Moe cute. Like ‘i-like-your-day-outfits’ cute,” Sonja explained to Sami.

“That’s funny,” Lash said, “cuz you were pretty explicit when you described the graphic things you would do to marine chick with your tongue, given the chance.”

All the color drained from Sonja’s face. 

“You know; it was last week. I had you in my lap, fingering your pussy and making you recite some of your favorite fantasies-”

“I’m literally going to kill you,” Sonja said. 

Sami, meanwhile, had not moved from her state of shock, although a red flush had very aggressively moved up her neck and ears. 

“All I’m saying is, there might be a way to test soldier-girl’s claims,” Lash said. “I can put together some tests for the both of you in the Black Arc. Of course, its not fun unless the two of you are naked.”

“Please stop talking,” Sonja said, putting her face in her hands. The blood rushing to her face was threatening to burst through the skin. 

“And by the looks of it, Sami here is even into it,” Lash said. 

“What? N-no, that’s... that’s ridiculous,” Sami stammered. 

“Ridiculous, you say?” Lash said. In a flash she lifted her arm up and another metal claw snapped out, clamping onto Sami’s left breast. 

“Ah!” Sami cried out. Her body reacted instinctively. She grabbed the metal tendril and pulled it towards her, bringing a surprised Lash with it. In a fluid motion, Sami punched Lash in the midsection, then cracked Lash’s face onto the wooden surface of the bench table. She peeled the claw off of her and tossed it to the ground. She rose from the bench to continue, but Sonja put herself between Sami and the floored Lash.

“I think she got the message, please don’t hurt her more.”

“She had it coming!” Sami shouted.

“Yes, but please maybe leave her alone now?” Sonja pleaded.

“Well if she pulls any shit like that again, I’ll do a lot worse!” Sami said, then stormed off. 

“Ooooow,” Lash said. 

Sonja bent down to help Lash up. Her nose was bleeding, and she was gripping her stomach in pain. “Are you okay?” Sonja asked. 

“I may have miscalculated,” Lash said. She winced as Sonja helped her up onto the bench.

“You think?” Sonja pulled a handkerchief out and started to clean up Lash’s face.

“I’ll have to be more delicate next time,” Lash said, smirking.

“You are ridiculous,” Sonja said. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of my thing.”

* * *

Sonja didn’t share any physical education classes with Sami, but she did have a good view of Sami’s Combatives lessons from the second story window of her Military History classroom. 

Getting that seat had cost a few favors and made a few enemies, but the occasional glimpse of a Sami sweaty from intense close quarters combat drills was worth it. 

At one point, she met eyes with Sami from the distance, and risked a quick wave. Sami returned the wave, but hesitantly. Sonja became rather certain that Lash’s little confession had made things awkward between Sami and her. She saw Sami’s group breaking up, so she got the professor’s attention and asked to be excused.

* * *

“Knock knock,” Sonja said as she poked her head into the locker room. She didn’t see anyone inside, but she was sure she hadn’t seen Sami leave yet. 

After a few steps inside, she could still hear one shower running. There was no steam coming from the shower room.

“Cold shower,” Sonja whispered to herself. 

She had a strong urge to leave. It was her default action: to leave, to disengage. Caution had served her well in life; stay back, collect intelligence, move forward only when all the facts and variables had been ascertained and accounted for. 

But if there was only one thing Lash had taught her, it was the advantages of occasionally taking the initiative.

Slowly, Sonja unbuttoned her tunic and set it on a nearby hook. She unbuttoned her skirt and let it slide to the floor. She reached behind her back and unclasped the hooks on her bra, and left her undergarments folded up on a nearby bench. Awkwardly she pulled off her boots and socks, then tip-toed onto the chilly tiles of the shower room. 

The shower room was divided into six curtained areas. Only one of the showers was on. 

“Sami?” Sonja asked.

The shower turned off. “What? Oh, sorry, I’m done. I’ll be out in a second.”

Sonja opened the curtain to find a wet, naked Sami. Her hair was strange, matted down on either side of her head without her signature head band. Her muscular physique glistened in the soft light. 

Sami looked back at Sonja, her expression difficult to read. 

Sonja closed the curtain behind her. “No need to rush.”

Sami hadn’t moved, although her eyes were taking some liberties with Sonja’s exposed body. Encouraged, Sonja took a step forward, then another, looking for any sign of alarm or rejection from Sami. She saw none.

“Lash wasn’t lying,” Sonja started. A flush crept up her body, and her eyes pushed themselves away from Sami as she spoke, but she fought. She forced herself to look back into Sami’s eyes. “She wasn't lying about me. About the fantasies. About you, I mean.”

She took another step forward, putting her just a few inches away from Sami. “I don’t know if you've thought about me. Maybe? I mean you don’t need to have, it just seemed like, maybe...”

Sonja tentatively put a hand on Sami’s toned stomach. Sami’s eyes followed the hand, and she slightly started when Sonja’s hand made contact with her flesh, but she didn't retreat. Sonja stood on her tiptoes to put her face closer to Sami’s. Their lips were an inch apart. “Like maybe you were receptive?”

“Is this happening?” Sami asked.

“If you want it to,” Sonja said. She was more vulnerable than she had let herself be in a long time.

“I... I do,” Sami said. 

“Then kiss me. Do I have to show you the manual?”

“Like I would read it anyway,” Sami said. Then she leaned forward and kissed Sonja. As the kiss prolonged, the pair found their hands grasping at each other for mutual support. Sami’s hands curled around Sonja’s back, and Sonja’s hands curled about Sami’s waist. Their bodies slid together, the cold water from Sami’s body prickling the senses of Sonja’s skin, and Sonja’s body spreading sudden warmth into Sami’s. 

They broke from their kiss long enough to see each other’s eyes, each full of new affection, and then they were kissing again. Sonja rejoiced as one of Sami’s hands found its way to the back of her head, where Sami began to weave through her brown hair. Sonja’s hands went southward, where they cupped Sami’s ass cheeks and squeezed.

Sami broke the kiss as she gasped in pleasure. Sonja took the lapse to start kissing down Sami’s jawline and down to her neck. Sami continued to groan as Sonja licked and sucked at Sami’s neck. 

“Good god, this isn’t your first ballgame, is it?” Sami asked. 

“First rule of sex with me: no sports metaphors,” Sonja said. She hooked a hand around Sami’s neck for support as she continued to suckle, then used her free hand to fondle one of Sami’s breasts. 

“Aaaah,” cried Sami. She used one arm to hold Sonja’s body against hers, then backpedaled, using her other arm to brace herself against the shower wall. She cried out again as Sonja licked the entire length of her neck, from her collarbone to just below her ear. 

“So much for that cold shower, huh?” Sonja teased. She leaned back and took both of Sami’s nipples in her fingers and tugged and pinched. Sami cried out in pleasure, and Sonja continued, rubbing the buds between her fingers, squeezing and rolling. After a few moments of that she leaned forward again and took one of the nipples in her mouth, and began to suck. 

Sami moaned, and her hand clambered along the shower wall until she found the shower head, which she latched onto for support. Sonja’s other hand did not stay idle; it slid down Sami’s web back, cupped her ass, then slid around Sami’s thigh around to the front. Sami’s legs involuntarily splayed as Sonja’s fingers slid down her pubis, through the bush of red hair and through Sami’s slit. 

Sami gasped as Sonja’s fingers slid through her labia and brushed her clitoris. 

“Fuck! What happened to shy Sonja?” 

“She’s only around when I’m not very confident about what I’m doing,” Sonja said. She slid her fingers through Sami’s pussy again, gently rubbing Sami’s clit. Sami reached up with both hands to grasp the shower head, as her knees were quickly liquefying. 

Sonja reached up behind Sami’s head and pulled her into another kiss as she pushed a finger into Sami’s pussy. Sami moaned hungrily into Sonja’s mouth, and her vagina clenched Sonja’s finger as waves of pleasure shot through her. 

“Hold on,” Sonja said. Sami rhythmically moaned as Sonja finger fucked her. She alternated speeds of fucking, slowing down and speeding up to work Sami up. Long spurts of slow to pleasure her, short bursts of speed to drive her to the edge, then back to slow, to prolong her release. 

Sonja pulled her finger out of Sami, who gasped. Then Sonja slid around Sami. Sami could feel the warm mounds of Sonja’s breasts press against her. One of Sonja’s hands went to work kneading Sami’s breast while the other reached back around between Sami’s legs to continue Sonja’s work. Sami moaned again as a finger began to massage her clit again. 

When Sami began to buck her thighs to Sonja’s movements, Sonja knew Sami was close. She pushed her finger back into Sami’s pussy and started to fuck her with fast, incessant thrusts. Sami’s moans rose in volume until she finally seized, her back arching and her neck thrusting backwards onto Sonja’s shoulder. Sonja could feel Sami spasming on her fingers as orgasm ripped through her body. 

“Ah, that was amazing,” said Sami. She let the shower go only a few minutes later, when strength had returned to her legs. She gave an affectionate glance at Sonja. “Its my first time with a girl, but with a show like that, it shouldn't be too difficult to pay back the favor...”

Sonja interjected. “That sounds great, but first I motion that we take this to a place less...” she looked around the dingy bathroom tiles. “Grungy.”

“Seconded,” Sami said.


	2. Sami's Dorm

When Sami and Sonja arrived at Sami’s dorm, her roommate was on her way out. 

“Hey Sami, Sonja,” she said casually. She was wearing a fashionable blouse and sweater with some skinny jeans, likely headed off-base. 

“Hi, Mía,” Sami said, far more awkwardly than she intended. “We’re just uh... we...”

“Is Sami finally letting you help her study, Sonja?” Mía asked. She opened the door wider to let them in.

“Study. Yes. That is what we are doing,” Sonja said. She was a bright shade of red. 

Mía’s eyebrows furrowed, but she shrugged it off. After the two of them were inside she started out the door herself. “Whatever. Sami, my mom brought me some molé. You can have half.”

“Oooh, molé,” Sami said, making a beeline for Mía’s small refridgerator. 

“Half,” Mía said, poking her head inside the door again. 

“Yes, I got it,” Sami said, rolling her eyes. She popped the plastic lid off of the tupperware container.

Mía huffed, and then left, closing the door behind her. 

Sonja was quick to lock the door behind Mía, then she started to shrug off her dress. She kicked off her shoes and socks and laid her dress on the bed, then noticed that Sami was still bent over the bowl of food. “Sami,” she said, sternly.

“Oh, sorry, want some? Let me find another spoon.” She started to look around the area, finding one on the floor. She wiped it on her shirt and presented it to Sonja. Sonja gave an exasperated sigh and gestured at her disrobed self. 

“Right,” Sami said, blushing. She bent over to put the bowl back in the fridge.

“Stay right there,” Sonja said. She approached Sami from behind and planted her hands firmly on Sami’s toned ass. 

“Right here?” Sami said. She put her hands on top of the fridge and remained bent over. She gasped as Sonja gave her asscheeks a tight squeeze. 

“Yes. Don’t move a muscle.” Sonja put her arms around Sami and unclasped the button of Sami’s cargo pants. She pulled down the zipper, then she hooked her fingers into Sami’s waistband and panties and pulled them down Sami’s sculpted legs. The garments fell into a pile around Sami’s feet, leaving her lower body, asshole and pussy on display. 

“Me, still?” Sami asked. She tried to look back, but she could only get Sonja with her peripheral vision without moving. “I figured you’d be aching for some action in your direction by now.”

Sonja smiled, and continued to fondle Sami’s ass and legs. “Yes, well, I don’t get much opportunity to lead with Lash, so color me opportunistic,” Sonja said. She slid her fingers through the valley between Sami’s ass cheeks, across her taint, and through Sami’s slit. Sami seized up as Sonja’s fingers pushed her labia apart and caressed her damp inner labia. Sonja kept one hand planted on Sami’s ass for balance and started to work her fingers on Sami’s pussy, rubbing within and without her folds, soaking her fingers in Sami’s pussy juice and spreading it all over her mons and the inside of her thighs. 

“Oh, god, just put them in already...” Sami said, panting. 

“Not yet,” Sonja said. She pushed her fingers through Sami’s slit again, this time moving to the top of Sami’s labia and stroking the hood of Sami’s clitoris. Sami groaned in pleasure as Sonja’s finger touched the sensitive bud. Sami shoved her hips back against Sonja’s hand, trying to increase contact between Sonja’s fingers and her clit. 

“Hey, I said ‘don’t move’,” Sonja said. She raised her hand and gave Sami a slap on the ass. 

“Ow, hey!” Sami said, half rising.

Sonja stopped what she was doing, concern painted on her face. She raised her arms in surrender. “Sorry! Was that bad?”

Sami stopped to think. “No, I guess it wasn’t bad. Just... different.”

“I can not do it again,” Sonja said.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be a drag, I just... this is all a bit new for me.”

“Really, it’s no big deal,” Sonja said, although there was some disappointment etched on her face. 

Sami huffed. “You know what, nevermind. I don’t do things in half measures. If I’m gonna be a bottom, I’m gonna be the best goddamned bottom there is.” She resumed her previous position and pushed her ass out at Sonja. “Go ahead, hit me.”

Sonja laughed. “You really don’t have to. I was just-”

“Sonja you smack the shit out of my ass right now!” Sami commanded. 

Sonja laughed again. “Alright, but fyi, it kind of undermines the entire domination/subordination dynamic when you order me to do stuff to you.” 

“Shut it,” Sami said. She wiggled her ass at Sonja beckoningly.

Sonja moved to Sami’s side. She caressed Sami’s ass some more, feeling out a sensitive spot. She raised her hand, then brought it down onto Sami’s ass hard enough for an audible crack to sound. 

“Ah!” Sami cried. 

Sonja traced the spot where she had just hit Sami with her fingers, then she raised her hand and slapped Sami again in the same spot. 

“EEeeh,” Sami said. 

“How does that feel?” Sonja asked.

“It hurt more the second time,” Sami answered.

“And it’ll get worse the more I do it on one spot,” Sonja said. She raised her hand up and hit the same spot for a third time. Sami squeaked in pain. She tried to retract her butt from the blow as best she could. 

“Already had enough?” Sonja asked. She added a mocking tone that she knew would infuriate Sami. 

“Never!” Sami replied dramatically. Her body language, nonetheless, betrayed trepidation. 

“Alright,” Sonja said. She raised her hand and slapped Sami as hard as she could for a fourth time in the same spot. 

“AAaaaaah,” Sami shouted through grit teeth. 

“Good girl, now we do the other side,” Sonja said, moving her hand to Sami’s other cheek. 

“We’re doing the other side, too?” Sami asked, timidly. 

“We have to keep it symmetrical,” Sonja said, as if the fact was self-evident. She was less hesitant this time, confident that Sami would tell her if she was going too hard or too fast. She smacked Sami’s ass three times in quick succession, then lifted her hand for a beat before slapping it down for the fourth. 

“Aaaaah, that stings,” Sami said. She was flexing her ass cheeks to try to push the pain away. 

“Good sting, or bad sting?” Sonja asked. She pushed her fingers back between Sami’s legs to massage her pussy. Sami moaned as the fingers slipped between her damp folds and toyed with the edges of her hole. 

“It’s whatever kind of sting it takes to keep doing that...” Sami said. 

“This?” Sonja asked. She started pumping her finger in and out of Sami’s pussy. 

“Yes, that!” Sami cried. 

Sonja pulled her index finger out and aligned it with her middle finger, then pressed the pair back inside Sami. Sami convulsed as the new, thicker insertion penetrated her. 

“Oh fuck...”

“Getting close?” Sonja asked.

Sami nodded, her voice robbed by the assault. Sonja quickened her pace, pistoning her fingers in and out of Sami’s moist hole as fast as she could.

“Ah! Ah! AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Sami screamed. Her body contorted and her muscles spasmed as she came. Her knees buckled, but Sonja wrapped an arm about Sami’s waist to prevent her from falling. Sonja slowed down, but did not stop fingering Sami’s pussy. 

“Fuck, you’re tireless...” Sami said. She struggled to maintain her grip on the fridge as her limbs liquified. 

“Just gotta get you nice and buttered up to see how far I can go...” Sonja said. She pulled her fingers out and groped Sami’s pussy. 

Sami purred. “Mm, what do you mean by that?”

“I mean that next, I’m gonna slap your pussy. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds really painful...” Sami said.

“That’s the idea, yeah,” Sonja said. She spoke in a mischievous tone. “How serious were you about being the best goddamned bottom earlier?”

“Super serious! No problem. Lay it on me,” Sami said. She flexed her muscles, prepping herself. 

“Okay, ready?” Sonja rubbed Sami’s pussy in preparation. 

“Yeah, go!”

Sonja withdrew her hand and slapped her hand back down on Sami’s sex.

“Uuuuurmph. Was that all?” Sami said. 

“That didn’t hurt?” Sonja asked.

“Not at all,” Sami lied. 

“How about this one?” Sonja slapped her palm against Sami’s pussy again. 

“AAaaa ha ha ha aaaaargh,” Sami cried. She swallowed down the pain and put the sass back on. “Did you even do anything yet?”

“Well you know what they say, third times the charm.” Sonja struck Sami’s pussy for the third time. 

“Eeeeeeergh,” Sami cried. Tears were welling up in her eyes. “That really huuuurts...”

“I know, you’re doing really good,” Sonja said. She rubbed Sami’s pussy lovingly. “Ready for another one?”

“Hrn, how many are we gonna do?”

“As many as it takes for you to tell me to stop,” Sonja said. 

“Oh, that’s mean,” Sami said. She wriggled under combined sensations of Sonja’s caresses and the sting of the earlier blow. “Okay, go ahead.”

Sonja immediately raised her hand and again, slapped it back down on Sami’s pussy. 

Sami hissed and sobbed through gritted teeth.

Sonja rubbed Sami’s pussy some more, sliding through the folds and fingering Sami’s clit. 

“Fuck, you’re driving me crazy,” Sami said. Her hips moved wildly. 

“Ready for another one?”

“Oh, god. Yes, do it.”

Again, Sonja raised her hand and slapped it back down on Sami’s pussy. Sami yelled at the top of her lungs as the pain was nearing her threshold. Sonja continued to rub Sami’s pussy, slipping her finger through Sami’s folds. Her hand was drenched in Sami’s juices, and it glistened down Sami’s thighs and soaked her folds and the small mop of red pubic hair. 

“Again?”

“No, no more, please...” Sami pleaded.

“It’s okay, you did so good,” Sonja said. “Let’s make you feel good again.”

Sonja pushed her two fingers into Sami’s pussy again. 

“Oooooooooh,” Sami cried. Her body seized as the fingers slid through her tunnel. 

Sonja slid a third finger along the top side of Sami’s slit so that she stroked Sami’s clit every time she pushed into Sami’s pussy. Sami moaned hungrily, so Sonja continued with even more enthusiasm. The sound of Sonja’s pussy-juice soaked fingers smashing into Sami’s damp cunt, a fleshy, wet *plop*, was soon as loud as Sami’s obscene moans. 

Sensing another orgasm approaching, Sonja sped her pace. Sami moaned animalistically as she peaked. Her legs wiggled and her hips jerked and her pussy clamped down on Sonja’s fingers. 

“That’s it! I’m done. I’m done,” Sami said, exhausted. She slumped in Sonja’s grasp. Lacking the strength to hold up the densely-muscled soldier, Sonja slumped to the ground with her. They slid into a pile of limbs on the floor next to the fridge. 

Sonja leaned over and planted a kiss on Sami’s lips. 

Sami smiled drowsily. “Was it good for you?”

“Pretty good,” Sonja said. She sniffed her damp hand and winced at the pungency of it. 

“What, I smell bad?”

“Well, it’s not strawberry syrup.” She smiled to soften the news. 

“Whatever, you probably don’t smell any better,” Sami said. Her tone was mocking, but there was an edge of hurt to it. 

“You never know till you try...” Sonja said. 

“Oh, yeah?”

After some awkward stumbling the pair managed to make it onto one of the beds. Sonja peeled Sami out of her top and bra and laid her on her back. 

“Gonna do a strip tease for me?” Sami asked. 

Sonja blushed. “You really don’t want to see me dance.”

“Now I have to see you dance. Come on. Dance! Dance! Dance!”

“Oh my god, fine. But you can’t make fun of me,” Sonja said. 

“Oh no, you just slapped the shit out of my pussy, I can insult your dancing all I want,” Sami retorted. Her pussy was still throbbing from the assault. 

Sonja blushed and looked around. “Do you have any music?” 

Sami pointed her towards a rather impressive speaker system hooked up to an mp3 player. Sonja thumbed through interface.

“DJ Grass?” Sonja asked. 

“Oh that’s Jake’s remixes. He sends me copies whenever he finishes a track.”

“There’s like, two hundred songs,” Sonja said.

“Yeah, he’s pretty prolific,” Sami said. 

“They’re each over an hour long!” Sonja exclaimed.

“Yeah, I don’t actually listen to all of them,” Sami admitted.

While Sonja was busy searching for music, Sami tried to repositioned herself on the bed to look more seductive. She quickly got self-conscious and went back to how she was laying down before. 

The title of one track caught Sonja’s eye. “‘Big Bertha’s Tread Shop,’” she read aloud. 

“Oh, that one is pretty good,” Sami said. 

She queued up the track and what sounded like an auto-shop ad spot started for Big Bertha’s Tread Shop. 

“What is...?”

“Just wait for it.”

No more than ten seconds into the ad, dubstep synth started building up behind the song, and the ad script was getting scratched and repeated. 

“This is hilarious!” Sonja said. “And its got a pretty nice beat...”

She started dancing to the music - subtly at first, but she soon started swaying to the discordant, otherworldly beats. Sami was taken with the sight, and her fingers slipped between the folds of her sore pussy as she watched the underwear-clad Sonja gyrate methodically to and fro. 

“Woooo! Take it off!” Sami shouted. 

Sonja explosively blushed. “Don’t you have neighbors?”

“Less worry about neighbors, more with the bra off.”

“I guess you’re done being the bottom,” Sonja said, as she reached behind her to undo the snaps. 

“Ha ha, I guess so. Kind of hard to stay submissive when you’re dancing for me,” Sami said. 

Sonja let the bra slip to the floor. She instinctually shrunk from Sami’s gaze, using her arm to block sight of her petite breasts. 

“Uh uh uh, arms above your head and work it! I wanna see those tits bounce!”

Sonja blushed and did as Sami commanded. Her pussy, already soaked from the sexy shenanigans of the day, began lubricating anew underneath Sami’s domination. The song started building towards the drop, so Sonja hooked her fingers into her panties and dropped them to the ground as the heavy beat rolled in. 

Sami whistled as Sonja continued to dance. Her fingers worked her pussy as she watched Sonja’s arms flail and back arch along with invisible energy waves that rippled through her. 

“Hey, get over here!” Sami said.

Sonja sheepishly abandoned the dance and approached the bed. Sami grabbed Sonja by the arm and pulled the smaller girl on top of her. Their bodies entwined as their lips and tongues became acquainted with one another. Sami’s hands roamed over Sonja’s tiny body.

“You’re so soft,” Sami said. 

“You’re... not,” Sonja replied, her hands finding little give in Sami’s toned musculature. 

Sami’s fingers found their way between Sonja’s legs. Sonja gasped as Sami’s fingers slid through her dripping slit. 

“Jeez, you are so wet,” Sami said. She worked her fingers back and forth through Sonja’s lower lips. The attention rendered Sonja helpless. She went rigid, gripping Sami desperately as her pussy was assaulted with Sami’s coveted caresses. 

“Aah <3,” Sonja cried, as one of Sami’s fingers pushed deeper, sinking between Sonja’s lips into her slick hole. Sami rolled Sonja onto her back and repositioned herself to better pump Sonja’s pussy. With the better angle she started fingering Sonja in earnest, and she was rewarded with a violent scream from Sonja. “Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!”

Sonja contorted and squirmed as an orgasm exploded through her, but she had no time to rest, since Sami continued pumping her finger into Sonja’s pussy. Sami paused just long enough to slide a second finger inside. The new, fuller sensation got an immediate reaction from Sonja, who cried out in pleasure. “Oh, yes, keep going, fuck!”

“You seem to be a bit looser than me,” Sami commented, noticing how the much smaller girl took her two fingers easily, when the two of Sonja’s fingers had pushed the boundaries of Sami’s capacity. 

“Ah, aaaargh, well- Lash likes to get creative - aaaah - with the things she puts inside me,” Sonja said between moans. 

“So you can probably fit a lot more than this?” Sami asked. She pulled her two fingers out and aligned four of her fingers in a tight cluster, then reinserted them into Sonja’s pussy. Sonja moaned loudly, and her hands gripped the bedsheets in earnest. “Does that hurt?”

“It feels weird, but it doesn’t hurt,” Sonja said. 

Encouraged, Sami started working her fingers in and out of Sonja’s pussy more, stretching the elastic membrane with great pleasurable effect, if Sonja’s frenzied screams were any indication. 

“How are you doing there?” Sami asked, her ragged voice echoing the growing fatigue of her arms. 

“I have come so many times I can’t perceive the boundaries of reality and fantasy,” Sonja said. 

“So you’ve had enough?” Sami asked.

“Never!” Sonja shouted. 

Sami laughed. “Think you can fit more?”

Sonja winced. “No, but do it anyway.”

“Ha ha, here we go then!” Sami positioned her thumb with the rest of her fingers and pushed her entire hand into Sonja’s stretched pussy. Sonja mouthed a silent scream as her pussy was deformed by Sami’s encroaching fist. Sonja reached towards Sami and pulled her into an awkward embrace, wrapping her legs and arms around Sami’s body and hugging her as tightly as possible. It was too much, and tears began to well up in her eyes. 

“Are you okay?’ Sami asked. She started to pull out. 

“No! No, don’t move, I just... I just want- ah!- I want to enjoy this moment, right here,” Sonja said. For Sonja, this moment was the celebration of an intense intimacy that she had only imagined in her wildest fantasies. She was being pushed to her emotional and physical limitations at the hands of a woman that she had the utmost respect and affection for. It was so much, and she needed to remember this moment. 

After an arbitrary amount of time - long enough for Sonja to regain her composure, and just before Sami got a crap - Sonja told Sami to continue.

“You’re sure?” Sami asked.

“Fucking destroy my pussy!” Sonja commanded. 

“Now who’s topping from the bottom?” Sami asked. She started to slowly move her hand in and out of Sonja’s immensely tight cavern. Sonja began to utter inhuman noises as her body was pushed into realms of acute pain and pleasure she rarely explored. TIme and space held no meaning, there was only Sami - within her, without her, apart of her. It was a heaven with no end in sight - and then suddenly shattered.

“Hey, what are you two up to?” Lash asked, leaning in through the window, head perched atop folded elbows. 

“Wha-” Sami was so surprised, she ripped her hand out from Sonja’s vagina far from gently. The unique balance of pain and pleasure disappeared, replaced by a sharp overwhelming pain in Sonja’s netherparts. She groaned in agony, cupping her sore pussy with both hands, fruitlessly trying to dull the sudden pain deep inside her pelvis. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” Sami said. She was a sudden panicky mess, trying to balance the unwelcome interloper, the embarrassment of having been caught naked with someone else’s girlfriend in her dorm, and concern for Sonja. She pulled the bedsheets up in a slapdash attempt to cover herself from Lash’s glance.

“What the hell, Lash!?”

Lash only looked mildly amused. “Well, I went to go find Sonja-poo at her dorm, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found, so I decided to check out your place. I wasn’t sure of the room, but the sex noises made it pretty easy to track down which window was which.”

“Look, I can explain-” Sami started.

“Hi, Lash,” Sonja said, still wincing with pain. She didn’t seem concerned with being caught. 

“Nothing to explain, Brick House. Me and mathgirl were never exclusive.” She turned to Sonja. “Are you having fun, nerdbait?”

“I was right up until a moment ago,” Sonja groaned. 

“Put some clothes on and come with me then. I think a nice ice dildo will help with that,” Lash said. Sonja did her best to collect her clothes, Sami did her best to help while keeping the sheet in place. 

Eventually Sonja was hobbling well enough to get her clothes together. 

“I’m really sorry,” Sami said.

Sonja kissed Sami affectionately on the cheek. “Don’t worry about it, this was amazing.” 

“Come on,” Lash said. Several metal hands extended through the window and helped lift Sonja out the window. With some hard-to-discern gesture, Lash’s hovercraft began putting distance between itself and the window, Sonja in tow. 

“Hey Brick House!”

“My name is Sami,” Sami said, still clutching her sheet around her body. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Anyway, a friend of nerdbait’s is a friend of mine. If you ever get curious about what Sonja gets up to, come by my funhouse and you can watch - or even participate. Consider this an open invitation.”

“Don’t hold your breath!” Sami shouted back. 

“Hey, its not me that’ll be disappointed if you never show,” Lash said. Then she sped off. 

Sami watched the hovercraft disappear into the trees across the yard, then sat down on the bed with an exhausted sigh. Her heart was pounding, and her head was careening with thoughts and wild emotions and consequences. Then she spotted the tupperware lid sitting on top of the fridge. 

“Oh yeah, molé!”


End file.
